Town Hall 5/27/04
Forum Link: Original Post 05/27/04 12 PM PST Robin Linden: Hi everybody Damien Fate: hi :) phil Lomax: hello robin Robin Linden: OK - let's get started. Robin Linden: Anyone hear Philip's meeting yesterday? Krowe Falcone: no Mae Best: sorry no Lumiere Noir: yes BlackAdder York: nope Abbie Donovan: no Toy LaFollette: /me holds up hand Damien Fate: Caught the trasnscript in the forums Dyonis Blanc: no Robin Linden: He was taking questions on features and dev Damien Fate: thanks to Francis Chung ;) Robin Linden: I'm not much help with tech questions. Robin Linden: What I'm hoping to be able to help with today are questions about events, the offer to folks from There, and so on. Robin Linden: Haney will take your questions via IM and then chat them Robin Linden: I'll try to answer as best I can Robin Linden: OK Haney -- Haney Linden: Toy LaFollette: do you think there will ever be like building codes for certain sims, like residential or business and such? Mae Best: Whats going on with There...(I left that game because of the money hungry greed....I hope not to see that here?) Robin Linden: Let me answer Toy first -- Tommy Blanc: There ain't here, there went away Robin Linden: have a lot of success trying to anticipate what the community might want Haney Linden: Please dont chat out commments or questions, IM questions to me. Magnum Serpentine: hello everyone Robin Linden: we've tried building codes a few times. what we've found is that we don't necessarily Robin Linden: so now we're looking at ways to allow the residents to set up their own zoning and other types of governing structures Tommy Blanc: i can't help it, it's spamming on it's own Haney Linden: Damien Fate: Even though we don't get L$ support for cash prize raffles anymore, do we still get paid the 250L$ for hosting the event if enough people attend? Toy LaFollette: thank you :) Robin Linden: The current plan is to move away from direct support and rely on dwell and admission charges to reward events Robin Linden: the exception is Linden-sponsored mentor events and classes which offers $500 to the hosts Robin Linden: For now we are still offering L$500 to events that are competitive Robin Linden: Those of you who have been around a while might remember Robin Linden: that the original reason for the L$500 was to support prize money in competitive events Robin Linden: Next question? Haney Linden: Adam Zaius: Question: will developer incentives for creations return? Robin Linden: They haven't gone away. We've just been trying to decide the best way to choose categories for reward. Robin Linden: The next category will be announced in the next couple of days. Haney Linden: Please IM me with any Questions. Haney Linden: Mae Best: Whats going on with There...(I left that game because of the money hungry greed....I hope not to see that here?) Robin Linden: Sorry - got interrupted Robin Linden: I'm not sure what you mean about what's going on with There. Robin Linden: What we know is what they've announced. Mae Best: You mentioned an offer? Robin Linden: We want to welcome people from There who are trying Second Life. Mae Best: andd waht was the announcement? Robin Linden: Click on that and it will take you to a discount offer for a SL subscription. Robin Linden: On the home page of www.secondlife.com is a welcome sign. Robin Linden: Click on that and it will take you to a discount offer for a SL subscription. Mae Best: So SL is NOT going to be come an Affiliate with THERE? Robin Linden: They announced they are reducing support for the consumer version of There in order to concentrate on platform sales. BlackAdder York: In a word it said...Goodbye Robin Linden: LOL -- no. Haney Linden: Mae Best: Whats going on wi Viola Bach: the 2 things that people in There are put off most a Magnum Serpentine: Why the sudden change in the way you handle and sponsor events? Kasandra Morgan: No, There has stopped adding content so Thereians need a new home Mae Best: Good to know *sigh of releif Haney Linden: Tock Mars: For how long will SL support competive events before that is phased out? Robin Linden: Over the last three months, the number of resident events per week has increased from 40 a week to 160. Magnum Serpentine: hummmmmmmmm Robin Linden: Tock - I don't have an answer to that question. As I said earlier, we're increasing dwell as a way to compensate for the shift away from direct payments. Robin Linden: We're trying to phase out direct payments but still allow event hosts to be compensated for their efforts. Haney Linden: Salazar Jack: Question for Robin: What is the latest news on the Developer conference? Is there still a desire for one in San Francisco and perhaps simultaneously here in Second Life? Robin Linden: Salazar - We've decided to hold off on the SF conference, and focus on holding something in SL. Robin Linden: We want to start a discussion about governance issues, such as policing, zoning, and dispute resolution. Robin Linden: We want to make sure as many residents as possible can participate, so it looks like a series of conference style discussions in SL is the best way to go. Haney Linden: Dave Zeeman: When will the "Vive" contest end? Robin Linden: May 31. Robin Linden: We want to make sure as many residents as possible can participate, so it looks like a series of conference style discussions in SL is the best way to go. Merwan Marker: ah darn there goes the possibility for a date with you Robin!!! Haney Linden: James Miller: Question: Have you been in contact with There.com at all since the announcement? Has There.com (the company, not the users) expressed any feelings about the "welcome sign" on www.secondlife.com? Robin Linden: hehe - Rozzilee Cassidy is online Robin Linden: hehe - Robin Linden: James - we have not been in contact with anyone from There management. Robin Linden: hehe - Haney Linden: Kasandra Morgan: So are the new rules meant to discourage people from throwing events and where can I read about this, this is my first time hearing of it. Robin Linden: The new rules are not meant to discourage anyone. Robin Linden: The events policy is posted under events on the forum Robin Linden: We'll be watching the dwell payments to make sure they increase as the population increases (the concurrency rate) Haney Linden: Beryl Greenacre: Philip made mention recently in an article of releasing some economic data regarding in-world SL transactions; will that happen any time soon? Robin Linden: I'm sorry - I don't know what he's planning to release or when. Haney Linden: Please IM me with any questions. Robin Linden: We have discussed some data -- there are nearly 200,000 transactions a month for example, including all resident to resident transactions Beryl Greenacre: amazing Haney Linden: Viola Bach: the 2 things that people in There are put off most are the look of the avs and the lack of voice. WIll voicechat be added soon? Merwan Marker: This is SL not SL-ala There Robin Linden: Viola, we won't be adding voice chat until the technology for masking has been improved to the point where people sound natural Robin Linden: There's a group we've been working with who have made some terrific progress in that direction Kasandra Morgan: and my AV is hot Robin Linden: The look of the avs is very different in SL from There. Robin Linden: If they keep up we should be able to add voice in the next 6 to 12 months. Robin Linden: We've tried for a more realistic look. Robin Linden: You'll be able to try it out in the preview grid later on today Robin Linden: Plus as many of you know, we're adding the ability for you to develop and upload your own animations Haney Linden: Tommy Blanc: There's a big situation with Lag when many people are at an event. Like this one today, i'm finding it hard to just sit down. Will Linden Labs do something to combat this? Robin Linden: You'll be able to try it out in the preview grid later on today Robin Linden: You'll be able to try it out in the preview grid later on today Merwan Marker: Excellent! Haney Linden: Tommy Blanc: And is something going to be done to help stop people from TPing other people into an event once its full, and creating even more lag. Merwan Marker: Excellent! Haney Linden: Please IM me with questions Robin Linden: Tommy - we'll look into that. Haney Linden: Alliez Mysterio: Have you thought about payments for events other than L$? could give free rent for a period of time based on event and total of ppl attending. Robin Linden: We are looking for ways to encourage events that can't be gamed. Robin Linden: We're also looking at ways to make space available to people for events where they can earn dwell. Magnum Serpentine: hum Alliez Mysterio: Involve entire areas with a theme Robin Linden: For example, we are considering auctioning 'time' and land on the vehicle sims and Rizal for people who want to hold events there -- a tournament for example. Alliez Mysterio: great Haney Linden: James Miller: The misspelling makes people think you don't care. James Miller: Have you thought of a system for people to suggest names that they want? Haney Linden: James Miller: Question: A big issue that many Thereians are having is the lastnames. For example, last night, you added "Congrejo" as a lastname -- it appears to many Thereians that this is a misspelling of an island in There, "Cangrejo". Robin Linden: James - we added two names for folks from There -- Thereian and Therian. I've seen it spelled both ways. I really don't know that there's a 'right' way. Robin Linden: The name Congrejo was turned off because we decided it wasn't a good idea to use There place names. Haney Linden: Mae Best: What does that mean 'an event that can't be gamed?' Robin Linden: Find a way to compensate people that can't be cheated. Haney Linden: BlackAdder York: Any plans for offering Thereians special help climbing SL's much steeper learning curve? Robin Linden: Black - other than mentor support, increased liaison coverage, and instructor classes, we haven't added support. Robin Linden: We'll do our best to answer questions, and the SL community has always been enormously generous with helping newbies get acclimated. Haney Linden: Beryl Greenacre: I think the idea of having an in-world developer's conference is excellent; any time frame for that, will we have to register for certain sessions (i.e. scripting, textures, events, etc.), will there be a fee? Robin Linden: Beryl - we haven't worked out the details. I expect it will be in august. Robin Linden: I also assume we'll have to have registration, but I haven't thought about fees. Robin Linden: I'll start a thread on the forum and we can talk there about fees and such. Beryl Greenacre: thanks! Haney Linden: Kasandra Morgan: Do events marked mature get funding now? And will there be a mature event filter in the future? Robin Linden: They're funded if they meet the other criteria. We are adding a filter, although I don't have a specific date for implementation. Haney Linden: James Miller: Question: Will you be hiring more liaisons to keep up with the increasing population? Also, 24/7 liaison support isn't a bad idea. Should *always* be someone at the welcome area. Robin Linden: James - couldn't agree more. Haney Linden: Osemab Kothari: Will the 1.4 preview allow us to upload animations right away? Or will we have to wait? Robin Linden: Unless there's a terrible bug, you should be able to use the feature immediately. Robin Linden: Try it out in the preview grid. Haney Linden: Tommy Blanc: What can be done to help combat the problem of people getting blocked out of their own homes when big events are happening in their areas, and the sever is full? Kasandra Morgan: doesn't "go home" work? Robin Linden: You should always be able to teleport home even if the server is full. Haney Linden: Please IM me with questions. Haney Linden: Mae Best: In the 1.4 what are the new animations availalbe right of way? Robin Linden: Mae - the feature allows you to create animations with a 3rd party product like Poser and upload them into your SL inventory. Haney Linden: If anyone has a question, please IM it to me. Robin Linden: You'll also be able to use a new gesture sequencing tool to sequence gestures for a longer animation - say, a dance. Robin Linden: You'll be able to save the gestures as part of outfits and attached to objects. Dyonis Blanc: wonderfull James Miller: oo, wow. Krowe Falcone: nifty Robin Linden: Sounds like there aren't any more questions. Robin Linden: Thanks everybody for coming. James Miller: Robin, will you be on for a few minutes after this event? DrZippy McLean: i jut sent one Haney Linden: Tommy Blanc: How easy, or hard, will it be to create new gestures for your AV? Will there be a tool to use, or will it all be done with manual scripting work? Robin Linden: Be sure to try v1.4 out on the preview grid -- there will be an announcement on the forum when it's ready. Toy LaFollette: Thanx Robin :) Tommy Blanc: Where's the preview grid? James Miller: www.secondlife.com/preview Tommy Blanc: danke Dyonis Blanc: downloading the preview Robin Linden: Tommy - it can be downloaded at 3PM this afternoon, barring unforseen problems. James Miller: Don't download yet, that's the old one. Haney Linden: Oboe Blanc: Hi Robin .... Maybe you could create A sim ( Or sims ) that could be leased out for special events ... It woul certainly reduce Lag because of prim heavy sims. Robin Linden: Oboe - that's another thing we're considering. Robin Linden: The bigger question is free versus auction versus rent. Haney Linden: Tommy Blanc: When will 1.4 be availible James Miller: Eek, the IRC chat is spilling in here... Tommy Blanc: what's happeneing there man? Robin Linden: 1.4 will be available at or around 3PM PT Beryl Greenacre: irc chat spilling into our in-world chat for some reason Haney Linden: Bam Perkins: do you consider the Evolution campaign a success Robin Linden: Bam - yes. Even discounting the extra referrals from the email offer we did we had SL residents referring many more friends than in earlier months. Haney Linden: Ming Chen: do you know of any other software other than poser to create animations? Dyonis Blanc: LIFEFORMS permits to create BVH files Kyle Gilman: Bam Perkins: Bam Perkins: Kyle Gilman: Robin Linden: Any software that creats .bvh files. Dyonis Blanc: www.charactermotion.com Bam Perkins: what Kyle Gilman: what did i just do? Haney Linden: Mae Best: How do we obtain Poser? Kyle Gilman: Robin Linden: You can obtain Poser from Curious Labs - they have downloads. Merwan Marker: buy it :-) Robin Linden: Also, we'll have a limited number of copies for a free giveaway. More on that later. Haney Linden: Dyonis Blanc: will be POSER 4 enough, or POSER 5 necessary ? Robin Linden: Poser 4 will work. Haney Linden: Dyonis Blanc: will be POSER 4 enough, or POSER 5 necessary ? Merwan Marker: Poser for Macs too Robin?? Robin Linden: Yes - Macs too Merwan Marker: Excellent! Haney Linden: SuluMor Romulus: What will be the limits of .uploads Robin Linden: Sorry - Sulu - I don't understand the question. Do you mean file size? Robin Linden: You can upload up to a 30 second animation. Haney Linden: Bam Perkins: how many residents have come since April? Robin Linden: Hmmm - have to look that one up... Haney Linden: Kyle Gilman: Are there any plans to do away with or make cheaper the Upload cost? Kyle Gilman: With possibly a limit per day instead of a $L cost? Robin Linden: It's not something we've talked about. Robin Linden: OK - thanks everybody. Keep an eye on the forums for more info about the preview grid and Poser. Merwan Marker: thank you Robin Haney Linden: Thank you all for coming out so early in the day! Kyle Gilman: Thanks Bam Perkins: thanks Cindy Bismark: Thanks Robin Robin Linden: thanks everybody for coming!! Rocket Roentgen: TY Robin and Haney! Doodles Casanova: Thank you for your information. Category:Town Hall Logs